


After Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust can be a dom I swear, Dominant Angel Dust, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Sir Pentious is a bottom and I will not hear otherwise, Submissive Sir Pentious, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel Dust catches Sir Pentious sneaking into the Hotel late at night, with everyone else asleep or just unavailable except for himself, he decides to take on the role of the host and "entertain" him.Angel Dust (Dom) X Sir Pentious (Sub)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 146





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Just call me the Sir Dust dealer because I can’t find myself writing about anything else.
> 
> It’s actually getting concerning, I need to wrote about *something* else.

Angel Dust paced the lobby of the hotel restlessly. It was around this time that most of the people present would be asleep. The only person around was Husk, who had eventually passed out at his station, the bottle in his hand dripping out small portions of the booze onto the counter. Angel Dust had been tempted to swipe the bottle from his hands, but it seemed stuck like glue. Angel Dust sighed and plopped himself on the couch only to see a familiar face walk slowly towards the front door.

"Going somewhere, Al?"  
The radio demon turned his head to glare at Angel Dust the second he was addressed.   
"I suppose one could say that, my friend." Alastor responded in his usual chipper tone.  
"Where ya going?" Angel Dust asked, shifting his position on the couch, resting his chin on the arm rest.   
"With all due respect, my personal affairs are none of your, or anyone else's business," Alastor said dismissively, "I should return at the break of dawn. Try not to have too much fun without me."

Angel Dust continued to lay on the couch, for a few minutes he didn't seem to move from the spot he was in before Alastor had left. He found himself starting to drift into some kind of daze, yet not tired enough to find himself falling asleep. Suddenly, Angel Dust heard a creaking noise coming from further within the hotel. Angel Dust lazily pulled himself to his feet and decided he had nothing better to do than to investigate the source of the noise. After taking a few steps, he heard another noise, it sounded like somebody cursing, somebody Angel Dust could recognise. 

Angel Dust looked down the hallway and saw that an old window was forced open, and none other than Sir Pentious was trying to climb in through it. However, it seemed he overestimated the size of the gap, as he was currently trying to push his tail in through the gap, with his torso stuck on the inside. Angel Dust smirked at the sight of the other demon's pathetic attempts to pry himself free.   
"What's the matter, Pen? You stuck?"   
The other demon looked around cautiously until he saw the spider staring at him smugly.

"Ugh. It's you." Sir Pentious groaned, "why wouldn't it be? Of any demon in hell to see me like this. It had to be you."   
"Well, fuck you too." Angel Dust responded, "I was just gonna ask if you needed any help."   
"I don't need your condescending pity." Sir Pentious insisted, placing his hands on the walls and trying to push himself out, "I... can manage... just fine..."   
Angel Dust rolled his eyes, as Sir Pentious strained himself, walking over to him, despite the other's hisses of objection.

"No no! You stay away from me. I don't want you-"  
Ignoring him, Angel Dust lifted the window that had closed in place over Sir Pentious' tail, and used his other two arms to hold him by the waist and to pull the rest of him inside.   
"Well...? Aren't you going to thank me?"  
"Why should I thank you for doing something I didn't ask you to? In fact. I told you not to interfere."   
"Well, I suppose next time I'll leave you there,"  
a question then crossed Angel Dust's mind, "what are you even doing trying to get in here anyway?"

"I'll have you know that my plans are-"  
"None of my business?" Angel Dust responded.  
"Don't interrupt me!" Sir Pentious yelled before answering, "but yes. It isn't."   
Angel Dust sighed. There was something about Sir Pentious that he despised. Yes, Angel Dust would admit that he wasn't bad looking, he would go as far as to call him cute, but he was also so pretentious, prissy and entitled. Yet at the same time... that only gave Angel Dust more of an incentive to want to break him.

So Angel Dust chose not to let such an opportunity go to waste. It took him little time to think of a way to use Sir Pentious' situation in his own favour. Then he remembered the last time Sir Pentious tried to attack the hotel.   
"I'm just curious as to what the others will think when they find out that you've broken in, I mean, I don't think those chicks endorse violence but..." Angel Dust hesitated for dramatic effect, "What about Alastor? What'll he do when he finds out?" 

Sir Pentious pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes in frustration as soon as Angel Dust mentioned Alastor.   
"Of course..." Angel Dust continued, "you could always... buy my silence."   
"I assure you, if I had any money on me, it'd have gone down with the ship." Sir Pentious sulked, only for Angel Dust to break his train of thought by pulling him in closer, pushing his hat up slightly so he could see his face.   
"You know, there's other methods of payment one can make." 

Sir Pentious raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't follow."  
"You could always pay me with... your body." Angel Dust explained slyly.   
"My body? What would you want with..." Sir Pentious then paused as the realisation set in and shoved Angel Dust away, "No! There's no way I'd let you do... that. What kind of demon do you take me for? Some degenerate whore?"  
Angel Dust just looked him up and down condescendingly before simply responding, "Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"Hmph. Whatever..." Sir Pentious pouted, "I'm not letting you violate me."  
"Fair enough." Angel Dust responded nonchalantly before wrapping his arms around him from behind and leaning down slightly until his face was right behind the other's head and whispered to him, "I'll just let Alastor do that instead."   
Sir Pentious' face flushed red. As much as he hated it, Angel Dust's offer, while he would rather do anything else, seemed like a better alternative than having to endure any further punishment from Alastor.

He couldn't believe he was about to say this, and he knew he'd hate himself for it, but he turned around to face Angel Dust and asked him a question.   
"Okay. Now, I'm not saying that I want to do this, but, if I agreed to what you were... offering. What would that entail?"   
Angel Dust grinned, knowing he had the other demon fall headfirst right where wanted him. He leant down slightly, lifting up the snake in his arms, who was a lot heavier than Angel Dust had initially expected, and answered.   
"I have a few things in mind."

Despite Sir Pentious' efforts to try to push Angel Dust away or his demands to be let go, Angel Dust managed to bring him back into the lobby before dropping him on the couch.   
"You mean. We're doing this here?" Sir Pentious asked, in a panicked tone of voice, "but Alastor. He might-"  
"Alastor is gone for the night. You'll be fine," Angel Dust reassured, asserting his dominance right away, "now, you be a good little sub and wait here, or else, and when I come back, I want your clothes off. You got that?" 

Sir Pentious sulked as Angel Dust left the room. Annoyed that Angel Dust had the audacity to speak to him in that way, usually he wouldn't let him get away with that, yet Sir Pentious was instead waiting on him, waiting for him to return so that he could do things to him, terrible things, such horrible things. Sir Pentious sighed as he took the hat from his head, noting the anxious expression on it, he couldn't just have it watching what was about to happen. So he made his way over to the counter where he found an unconscious Husk, and placed it behind the counter before making his way back over to the couch. 

"You don't want this. You have no choice." Sir Pentious said quietly as he began to undress himself. He would've never thought he'd be exposing himself like this to another demon, let alone Angel Dust. Sir Pentious despised that twerp with every inch of his body, and at this specific point of time, he couldn't tell if he hated him more than Alastor, and whether or not a slow and painful death at the hands of the radio demon would be preferable. However, he didn't have much time to think about it, as Angel Dust soon returned. Angel Dust had also discarded his clothes, and was carrying a small bag with him. One of the first things Sir Pentious took notice of was Angel Dust's flaccid cock that was hanging between his legs. 

"Is it normally just out like that?"  
"Well duh. What do you do with your's?"  
Sir Pentious could feel his face burning up as he awkwardly stammered an answer. "They only really come out when I'm..." he cringed as he said the last word, "...stimulated."  
"They? You mean you have more than one?" Angel Dust asked, watching the blush on Sir Pentious' face become more prominent.  
"Yes. I have..." he looked away, unable to think straight as Angel Dust's smug expression only furthered his embarrassment. 

"Well, I'm sure that I'll no problem stimulating you." Angel Dust teased, "shall we begin?"   
Sir Pentious reluctantly nodded, just determined to get this over with as soon as possible. With that, Angel Dust set down the bag on the floor and pulled something out from it, and set it on the floor. Sir Pentious tried to glance at it, but Angel Dust was blocking his view, and not knowing what Angel Dust was going to do to him made him nervous.   
"What are you planning on doing to me?"   
"You'll see." Angel Dust replied. 

Angel Dust then extended his bottom set of arms to hold the item as he sat down on the couch, and Sir Pentious could see the object now. It was long, cylindrical and coloured bright pink.   
"What is that?" Sir Pentious asked anxiously, moving back slightly.   
"Stop trying to stall this any further than you already have, and get your ass over here. Now." Angel Dust practically growled, beckoning the other to come over and sit down, but not beside him, rather on him. 

Sir Pentious decided that he wasn't going to risk making Angel Dust any more impatient and made his way over to him, sitting between his legs. Angel Dust used his second set of arms to grab Sir Pentious' arms and to hold them behind his back whilst the hands on his bottom set turned on the toy, Sir Pentious watched it vibrate in Angel Dust's hand. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip in anticipation, knowing full well where it was going. Sure enough, only seconds later he could feel it penetrating him. He began to scream at it's rather painful entrance, only for Angel Dust to clasp one of his hands over his mouth, muting any noise that came out.

Sir Pentious couldn't describe the feeling that was happening down there. His body squirmed uncomfortably against the foreign object inside of him. He continued to make muffled noises and Angel Dust had wrapped one of his free arms around his waist in a vice like grip to keep him from moving his body about too much, but his tail still writhed and coiled around Angel Dust's leg tightly, trying to adjust to the feeling. A feeling which was painful, yet oddly pleasurable. Sir Pentious berated himself internally for these strange feelings.

"You don't like this! You don't want this!" Sir Pentious chanted in his mind, but the longer time went on, the harder it became for him to think straight. Angel Dust began to push it in further, causing Sir Pentious to moan loudly against his hand, and it only brought him more pleasure. Angel Dust could tell that the other demon was struggling to hold onto his dignity, and he wanted to tip him over the edge.   
"Just submit to me," Angel Dust whispered softly, taking his hand away from other's mouth, seeking enjoyment from watching the other demon attempt to resist him, "just admit that you're enjoying this." 

"No... I can't..." Sir Pentious whimpered.   
"You can, and you will." Angel Dust said in a vaguely threatening manner. He gripped the vibrator and started moving it in and out of him slowly, which caused Sir Pentious to tighten his tail's grip around Angel Dust's leg and groan. Sir Pentious couldn't even convince himself anymore that he wasn't becoming insanely turned on, and it showed, his face felt like it was burning, and it didn't get any better as he noticed that his cocks had become visible and both of them were completely erect. 

"That wasn't supposed to happen..." he muttered to himself as Angel Dust also took notice of the change in his body. To which the spider demon pushed the toy into him as far as he could so that it would stay in there and used his bottom two hands to touch his cocks. Even though he had just barely stroked them, it still caused Sir Pentious to recoil while making noise, almost hitting Angel Dust in the face with his hood as it flared out.   
"Heh, you're really fucking horny right now, aren't you?" Angel Dust teased, using one of his top hands to push down on his hood slightly.

"Silence." Sir Pentious hissed, feeling the blush on his face only intensify with each second.   
"You want me to be quiet? How hypocritical of you." Angel Dust responded, holding both of his cocks in each hand and beginning to jerk him off. It was around that point where Sir Pentious seemingly abandoned his pride, becoming too much for him to resist Angel Dust any further.   
"A-Angel..." he whined desperately, melting into Angel Dust's touch, lying back to where his back was pressed against Angel Dust's chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

"That's right," Angel Dust continued to jerk off the other demon as he whimpered and moaned for him, "you know you like it."   
Sir Pentious hated himself for letting Angel Dust dominate him so easily, but at the same time, he didn't care anymore. He just relished in the feeling as a large wave of built up pleasure shot through his body, and he felt it all be released through him, moaning loudly as he arched his head back and he came all over himself. 

Only then did Angel Dust stop, pulling the vibrator out of him, as Sir Pentious panted softly, still leaning on him.   
"Now. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Angel Dust asked, "do you need a second to recollect yourself for what's to come next?"  
"You mean... there's more?" Sir Pentious asked, the thought giving him the strength to push himself off of Angel Dust.   
"What? You thought that was it? That was just to get you ready. I haven't even gotten to use my own cock yet."   
Sir Pentious looked down at Angel Dust's lap and saw that his cock had also become hard. 

"So... what do I do now?"   
Angel Dust grabbed him and lay him face down on the couch, then Sir Pentious could feel Angel Dust grabbing his tail and lifting it upwards, bending it over himself so that he was exposed to him. Unable to see what was behind him, he gasped when he felt Angel Dust's hands grip onto him, feeling the tip of his cock pressed against him and the spider demon shifted himself into position. Only then did Angel Dust answer his question.   
"Just lie down and let me fuck you."

Without giving the other demon much time to react Angel Dust pushed himself deep into the other's entrance. Sir Pentious cried out in both alarm and pain as Angel Dust penetrated him, he didn't think it'd have hurt as much this time, but Angel Dust's cock was a lot thicker than the toy that he was using on him earlier.  
"Angel... oh Angel... it... it hurts..." Sir Pentious whined weakly, gripping the couch cushion tightly with both hands as he could feel himself start to tear up from the pain.   
"It's alright, Penny. It usually does," Angel Dust grunted as he started to fuck him at a steady rhythm, "it'll eventually pass." 

Angel Dust knew that he should've been going easier on the snake demon, but he was too wrapped up in trying to make him scream that he didn't want to hold anything back. However, Sir Pentious didn't seem to object any further, biting down onto one of the couch cushions to try to mute his noises with his eyes shut tightly as Angel Dust continued to pound him, feeling his body becoming almost numb to any other feeling except for his own tears streaming down his face and the feeling of Angel Dust behind him. 

Sure enough, Angel Dust was right and after a while of enduring it, the pain that Sir Pentious felt was overwhelmed by the pleasure, and he didn't want Angel Dust to stop. Angel Dust began to lean down further into him, holding on to the snake's tail tightly as he moved his hips back and forth, moaning softly himself with every thrust in as he could feel his cock clenched around Sir Pentious' insides as he seemed to tighten around him. 

"Oh, Penny..." Angel Dust muttered, "you make me want to keep you. I'd love to have you all to myself. My own submissive little plaything..."  
As much as Angel Dust wanted to keep pounding him, the position he was in was pretty compromising and slightly uncomfortable. Angel Dust pulled out of him and turned him around so that he lay on his back before leaning down, almost lying on top of him and began to fuck him once again. Sir Pentious, now unable to bite down on the cushion, couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly with each and every thrust.

"Fuck... Angel..." Sir Pentious stammered in between moans, "Oh- Don't stop! Please don't stop, Angel!"   
Angel Dust leaned down to the point where their chests were pressed against each other's and wrapped his first two arms around the snake's shoulders as he sped up his thrusts. Which only made Sir Pentious louder and more desperate as his tail coiled around Angel Dust's legs and squeezing a little bit.  
"You're so adorable when you're like this," Angel Dust teased, "so desperate, so needy, such a dirty little whore."

Sir Pentious would normally loathe being degraded in such a way, but the way Angel Dust did it drove him crazy. He didn't think he would enjoy being constantly teased and used by someone else, yet he found himself on his back under one of his worst enemies, occasionally begging him to go harder or faster or something along those lines. In the back of his mind, he could still hear a voice faintly screaming at him to stop, telling him that he was humiliating himself, even though it was probably right, Sir Pentious didn't care, he just wanted Angel Dust and the pleasure he was getting from him. 

Angel Dust hoisted Sir Pentious' body slightly so he was leaning against the arm of the couch, almost sitting, as Angel Dust pulled him in closer to kiss him. This action seemed to drown out all the thoughts in the snake demon's mind as Angel Dust took complete control of his body, only for Sir Pentious to break away, gasping loudly as Angel Dust's cock had poked him in a certain spot.   
"Right there?" Angel Dust asked.   
"Yes... please..." Sir Pentious begged. 

Angel Dust obliged, fucking him in that spot. Becoming engrossed with this power he had over him, just as he expected, it was so satisfying to make such an arrogant and stuck up demon like Sir Pentious become completely submissive to him.  
"Yes... Oh yes, Angel! Keep doing that! It feels so good..." Sir Pentious exclaimed as his tail's grip on Angel Dust tightened. Which Angel Dust relished in hearing, almost as if it was giving him the strength needed to fuck him as hard as possible, as he could feel himself getting close. 

"Shit, Penny..." Angel Dust groaned, "you're gonna make me cum..."   
"Just do it... please... I-I'm so close..." Sir Pentious whined.   
A few more thrusts later, and Angel Dust held on to the other demon tightly, cursing loudly as he came inside of the other demon. Which seemed to be enough to send Sir Pentious over the edge with him.   
"Ah-Angel... fuck!" Sir Pentious whined as he came all over both himself and Angel Dust.

Eventually, Angel Dust pulled out of the other demon, as some of his cum leaked out of Sir Pentious. Angel Dust would've liked to go on for multiple rounds, but he was beginning to become wary of the time, and didn't like the idea of them being interrupted by Alastor.   
"I'd say I would consider that sufficient payment. I won't tell anyone you were here."   
"What...?" Sir Pentious had almost completely forgotten why he was even doing this in the first place, "oh... right. That." 

"The front door is open, so you can leave anytime you want." Angel Dust then picked up the bag and started to walk back towards his room.  
"Wait." Sir Pentious yelled after him, "how am I supposed to go back out there looking like this?"  
Angel Dust just shrugged. "There's a bathroom around here somewhere. You can look after yourself. From my point of view, our deal is done, what you do next is none of my business."  
Before Sir Pentious could object, Angel Dust had left. 

"Hey. Is this thing your's?"  
Sir Pentious turned around and saw that Husk had woken up, and was holding his hat. Then the cat's facial expression shifted to one of confusion as he noticed the state of him.   
"Woah. What in the fuck happened to you?"   
Sir Pentious just took his hat back from him without responding and left, holding his clothes in his arms.


End file.
